Integrated circuit chips may be manufactured on the basis of wafers which are processed to manufacture, at the same time, a plurality of integrated circuits. The wafer needs to be separated or diced for obtaining the individual integrated circuit chips which may be subjected to further processing steps, e.g., packaging. Separating the wafer into integrated circuit chips may be done by mechanical dicing processes, for example, by sawing the wafer along predefined sawing paths. This may include either completely sawing through the wafer or sawing a trench into a surface of the wafer and breaking the wafer.